


Like You

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: "Likes you.  You like.  Likes you."





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Like You

## Like You

### by Perpetual Motion

Disclaimer: Joss'. Not mine. Jealous as hell over it.

Author's Notes: Something of a sequel to "Smooth". Damned Simon wouldn't get out of my head until I gave him his turn.

* * *

Like You By Perpetual Motion

If, this scene somehow ends badly, I am going to blame River. I don't make a habit of it, most of what she does I don't think she's aware of, but this is her fault. It's her fault I'm standing in my infirmary making out with the Captain-Mal-whatever I get to call him now. She had to go and have an actual moment of lucidity last week, didn't she? Please, don't misunderstand, I'm so glad she could have at least a moment, but why did it have to be about the Cap-Mal?

She was sitting in her little corner of the infirmary, quietly humming to herself as she played with some spare bolts Kaylee had loaned me, and then she said my name. "Simon."

I had looked up from whatever mindless paperwork I forced myself to do to convince myself I was really working. "Yes, River?"

"He likes you."

"Who likes me?"

"He likes you." She smiled and stood up. Walked over to me and carefully put a hand just over my heart. "You like him."

"Whom do I like, River?"

She smiled again, and I saw the coherency start to slip from her eyes. She wandered back to her corner and continued her play.

I watched her for a few moments, expecting nothing, knowing I had heard everything she was willing to say for the moment. I turned my head back around when the Captain walked into the infirmary, clutching a bleeding hand. "What happened?"

"Helpin' Kaylee with some wirin'. It slipped."

I sat him down and went for the disinfectant and clean gauze. It was not a deep wound. As I set about fixing it, River spoke up again.

"Likes you. You like. Likes you."

The Captain looked over his shoulder at her. "You understandin' that?"

I was, in exact detail. "Yes, it's nothing important." River kept up her chant until the Captain was gone. I looked over at her as I put the disinfectant back in its place. "I understand."

She smiled again. "Likes you."

* * *

Four days later, four long days of River's voice playing over and over in my head, the Captain walked in with a crick in his neck. I managed to get it out quite quickly, and when he was standing to leave, he kissed me.

I kissed him back. When I pulled away, I heard myself say it. "Like you."

He grinned at me. "Like you, too." He kissed me again. "Like you a lot, actually." He lifted me up and sat me on the biobed, still kissing me. "Like you enough to give this a go."

I blinked a few times. "A go?"

"I'm not sayin' I'll buy you flowers, but you look the cuddlin' type. I could use some good cuddlin'."

I blushed. I'm sure of it. "Oh."

He looked at me seriously. "You want this, D-Simon? Want to try it? You say no, I'll turn and leave."

I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him to me. "I already said I like you. If you can't figure it out from-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Perpetual Motion


End file.
